


you are my everything

by SoloChaos



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Early Mornings, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 01:30:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloChaos/pseuds/SoloChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><br/>He watches Tyler and he thinks, <em>he's mine, he's mine, I love him, and he loves me.</em><br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	you are my everything

  
  
Josh's favorite part about waking up early is being able to watch Tyler sleep.  
  
He never understood it when people said they liked to watch their lover sleep. He mostly thought it was creepy.  
  
But Josh gets it now.  
  
He likes to watch Tyler breathe in and out, in and out. He likes to trace every angle of Tyler's face with his eyes. Josh loves it when it's extremely quiet and he can hear Tyler's heartbeat.  
  
He watches Tyler and he thinks, _he's mine, he's mine, I love him, and he loves me._  
  
He's never mentioned any of this to Tyler. Tyler's a weird mix of shameless and shy; Josh doesn't know if Tyler would be flattered or embarrassed.  
  
But every time Josh wakes up early, or when Tyler sleeps in late, Josh watches Tyler sleep and thinks, _you, you, you._


End file.
